As I Fade
by Geckoguy555
Summary: Just a quick oneshot I wrote on a whim, takes place through out the base PMD Explorers of Time.


**Hey! Finally back from Maryland! The hotels suck! Anyway, here's a PMD Explorers of Time oneshot that I thought up after six hours in a cramped car, this takes place at the beginning of the game and breaks some of the cannon. But whatever, this is how I'd make the game if I could.**

Every part of my body ached, I couldn't move, I couldn't think.

"Hey!" a fuzzy voice called from what seemed to be miles away.

Finally I was able to open my eyes. A beautiful red sky it was either twilight or morning.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice belonged to a brown furred Pokémon with a milky mane.

Groggily I sat up and put a hand to my throbbing forehead.

"Where," My voice came out as a dry rasp, "where am I?"

"You're on a beach, just outside of Treasure Town, it's an odd place for a Charmander to take a nap."

Charmander?

"I'm not a Charmander, I'm human." I said to the Eevee in front of me.

"But you look like a Charmander in every possible way." The Eevee said as she, from the sound of her voice, walked around me.

Finally I glanced down and noticed that I was in fact, a Charmander.

My first instinct was to freak out, but somehow I controlled my heart rate and breathing, within a few seconds rational thought returned to my mind.

"Well, I _was_ human." I rasped.

"Here." The Eevee said as she handed me a canteen.

I raised the container to my parched lips and sipped the contents, Cheri juice. Not exactly my favorite beverage, but I didn't care.

"Thanks." I said as I handed the now half-empty canteen back.

"Yeah, I'm Eiyo, who're you?" The Eevee, Eiyo asked.

"Leon." I replied as I surveyed my surroundings.

Only to have my concentration interrupted by the fox Pokémon's giggling.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a funny name!" Eiyo laughed.

"And 'Eiyo' isn't?" I quipped as I unsteadily rose to my feet.

The only response I got was a 'Humph' and a rather snooty raise of the snout. After a minute-and-a-half of silence, "Where'd you come from, anyways?"

"I honestly don't know." I replied after I thought about my past.

"Really?" Eiyo asked.

"I actually can't remember anything other than my name."

"Huh… never thought I'd meet an amnesiac ex-human. " The Normal Type chuckled to herself.

What caught me off guard was the fact that Eiyo actually believed my claim of being human.

"Do you know of any places I can sleep?" I asked as I took a wobbly step away from the rising tide.

"I know of one… and this may seem a little sudden but… do you want to form an Exploration Team with me?"

"A what?"

And that's how I ended up forming Exploration Team Foxtrot with Eiyo the Eevee. Our 'unbeatable duo' became a trio when a kindhearted Piplup joined us going by the name of Shinrai. After the events of the Guild's Expedition to save the first Time Gear Shinrai was given honorary member status do to his bravery while pursuing Team Skull. Shinrai was invaluable as combat support and more than once his sarcastic sense of humor was the only thing that kept us going. Eventually however, our good times came to an end in the form of Shinrai, Eiyo, and I defeating the mythical Dialga. With the flow of time corrected I began to fade; after all, I didn't belong in this world. My creation was directly related to the horror of the planet's paralysis.

_Now I watch silently as my two beleaguered and faithful teammates as they trudged back to the platform that would return them to the world to which they rightfully belonged. Eiyo was crying and Shinrai looked as if he was blinking back his own tears. It tore at my heart to watch the two in this state._

_I watched the parade through Treasure Town as the locals welcomed back their saviors with a parade. They deserved it; after all, Team Foxtrot had defeated a god, saved the planet, and still continued to help Pokémon in need. I watched as the townspeople mourned me at my funeral. I watched with great pride as Eiyo took my roll as Team Leader; the shy, and slightly bumbling rookie had become a strong, precise leader._

_And now, months after our final battle, I watch as Eiyo wanders the beach that we had met on, and as she watched the sunset she began to cry. And now I knew that it was time to return._

_Slowly I felt my body begin to re-materialize, my feet touched the sand, and then…_

"Eiyo! Look!" I smiled at Bidoof, my old friend as the aforementioned Eevee slowly turned towards me.

"Leon!" She shouted as she ran from where she stood on the beach.

"I ca-can't believe yo—you're back!" The weathered Pokémon sobbed into my shoulder.

Somehow I knew then and there that fate had much more in store for Exploration Team Foxtrot then it appeared.

And that is my story. I was transformed into a Pokémon, saved the planet with my two most faithful companions, and died. And then by the grace of Arceus I was once again brought to life. Perhaps it was due to Eiyo and Shinrai's grief over me. Perhaps it was because I was simply not what Arceus wanted. Or maybe it could be the fact that I myself left a job half-done. Because even now I know that another threat is speeding its way towards my own Eiyo's, Shinrai's, and the whole of Treasure Town's future. But no matter the threat, the brave Pokémon of Team Foxtrot will battle against it to our dying breath.

Because that's the only thing we can do.

**Kinda open-ended right? Anyway I might do a sequel after BlackWatch is back up to speed. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
